


Forgotten

by Omega2199 (Louloubelle21)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louloubelle21/pseuds/Omega2199
Summary: She won't let them be forgotten. She can't. 100 years after Titan war, Thalia. Rated K but a tad depressing.





	Forgotten

**Hullo wonderful people! First fanfic so I hope you like it! (HoO could or could not have happened, it's up to you)**

**Disclaimer; I own only the plot, not the characters or setting.**

 

They had forgotten.

_They had forgotten._

That was all Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunt and immortal servant of Artemis could think when she looked around the campfire.

Today was the 100th anniversary of the second Titan war, and the campers of camp half-blood had already forgotten.

Sure, they still talked about the battles that happened, how brave the heroes were, how weird the monster had been. Sure, the campers knew the stories, but did they really?

Did they really know, did they really  _understand_  how many sacrifices were made so that they could sit around this campfire, laughing and joking?

Did they understand that these sacrifices weren't made by adults in uniform, but by scared kids who put on a brave face every day, who did their best to be a hero so that someday, someday there would be an end to the seemingly never ending terror?

Did they understand how downright  _scary_ it was to wake up every morning, and know that today you would lose another best friend, mentor, role model, girlfriend, boyfriend, loved one, sister or brother? To know that even though most grown adults couldn't face it, you had to fight a war just because of your parent?

Did they understand how miserable it was to wake up, every day for  _10 years straight_  and wonder if today would be the day, just maybe, today would be the day that you're immortal, all powerful parent would get around to claiming you?

Did they understand that instead of looking at those who joined the Titan's side as evil, or weak, maybe they should look at them as kids who just couldn't see a reason anymore?

Couldn't see a reason to defend mortals who constantly picked on you and bullied you for having ADHD and dyslexia.

Couldn't see a reason to sit not cared for, ignored in the Hermes cabin because your super powerful parent couldn't take two seconds to claim you.

Couldn't see a reason to fight for some old god who never bothered to fight for you, to  _care_  for you.

Did they really understand anything about these hardships at all?

No, Thalia decided as she looked around the campfire. No, they didn't. But they should, they should know, they should  _understand._  If only so that all of those heroes, all of her  _friends_ , would not go unremembered. So that their story could be used to teach a new generation of heroes that being a hero didn't mean always doing the 'right thing', it even mean being right, or doing everything by yourself. Because that's what they would have wanted.

As Thalia turned to leave, she noticed with a start that Chiron was standing beside her, in full horse form, gazing at the campfire sadly.

"Do they always forget?" Thalia asked softly, slowly turning her head to regard the centaur, who only smile sadly and tilted his head slightly.

"That is the question, isn't it?" He said with a tilt of his head, "Normally I would tell you that their bravery would be remembered forever. That they would be made immortal in the minds of half-bloods for all eternity. But there's a fair chance that you are going to live for an eternity and a half so I'll be level with you," As he said this, he turned around to look at her, his eyes showing a deeper sorrow than she had seen in him before.

"I have seen many heroes come and go, some braver than others. I've seen some of the best and bravest people ever to grace this earth come, go, and then be forgotten. Heracles, Achilles, Jason; the reason people remember them isn't really because of their great deeds, there have been much more courageous heroes who have been utterly forgotten. No, the reason they are remembered is because people never let them go. Whether it is a mother telling her child about the wise Odysseus, or a teacher telling her pupils about the deeds of Heracules. Nobody  _let_  them be forgotten" He slowly started to gaze around the campfire as he talked, looking at all of the happy campers.

"So my best guess Thalia, is that unless someone works to insure that they are remembered, unless someone actually  _tries._ The, barring divine intervention, it won't be long before they are forgotten, before they are nothing more than cabin legends."

Thalia felt an anger stirring inside of her. One hundred years was too soon for them to be forgotten. A thousand years would be too soon.

Chiron must have seen her glaring, because he looked at her thoughtfully and said; "But you should know, that even without someone striving to help them be remembered, they still won't be forgotten too soon. The Battle of Manhattan will still be remembered in 50 years, if not the 50 after that."

"But it isn't enough!" Thalia exclaimed, tear prickling in her eyes for the first time since the anniversary of Percy and Annabeth's deaths. "They deserve so much more!" She said as she turned away from the centaur. "We deserve so much more" She whispered, thinking about all of her friends that were now dead. All of the stupid inside jokes that were shared because none of them ever got a real childhood. All of the fireworks at the beach, and the play fights with her cousins. All of the quests and that gods be dammed war! All of the people who she sat back and watched die….. And gods be damned but now they were being forgotten too!

"I won't let that happen." Thalia muttered to herself, as she turned towards Chiron, "I refuse to let them forget. I will  _make_ them remember, by the gods!" She said to him as she turned around and stalked back to the fire, tears burning at the corners of her eyes.

**\--**

As Chiron watched her go, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The daughter of Zeus had spirit, if only there were more around to tell all of the stories that had been forgotten. As he turned to and trot towards the campfire, his smile became even larger.

Maybe, just maybe, this is one set of heroes that won't ever be forgotten.

**And there you go folks! R &R please! Tell me, should I add a chapter where Thalia talks to them? Or maybe one of the camper's reactions…. Hmmmm…. You tell me!**

**First fic, please review**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I originally wrote this way back in the PJO hay days of 2012! Posted to ff.net as omega2199 in 2013, crossposting to AO3 2019. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
